book 1: Twilight Sparkle y el hechizo del corazón de cristal
by kyoko666
Summary: Traduccion de los libros oficiales de My Little Pony Un acontecimiento real pone la vida de la Twilight de cabeza. Para aprender a manejar su nuevo estatus en la realeza, Twilight va con la Princesa Cadance. Inspirada por la historia de la Princesa Cadance, la Princesa Twilight Sparkle se embarca en una búsqueda para el Hechizo del Corazón de Cristal.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este primer libro no lo traduje yo, abajo dejo los datos del traductor original sin embargo no he logrado contactarlo, tengo pensado subir todos los libros de mlp al español que he traducido pero creo que debo subir todos y no solo desde el segundo, estas traducciones se las dedico al grupo MLP-LA y al usuario Multiekisde

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia ha sido traducida con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

Twilight Sparkle y el hechizo del corazón de cristal.

Por G.M. Berrow, traducción por MetaxZ, foro MLPCooler.

Capítulo 1: Un logro real.

Todo Equestria había estado celebrando desde la boda de Shining Armor y La princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. Cadance, como suele ser llamada, era una de las yeguas más queridas entre los ponis. Los ciudadanos de Equestria, incluyendo el recién recuperado Imperio de Cristal, se encontraban viviendo una época de felicidad y prosperidad. Las manzanas crecían en los huertos, criaturas grandes y pequeñas jugaban en los campos verdes y ponis de cada una de las tres tribus vivían en armonía. Y otra prometedora joven de la realeza había sido colocada en una de las posiciones más altas de la sociedad poni. Parecía la cereza en la punta del delicioso helado.

Ponis de todo tipo, de las tierras más lejanas del reino de la princesa Celestia, estaban curiosos sobre la nueva princesa que había sido coronada recientemente. No se trataba de cualquier poni. Esta era una joven unicornio de un pelaje violeta, una hermosa crin morada con una línea rosa y habilidades increíbles. Su nombre era Twilight Sparkle y era de hecho muy especial. Historias de sus increíbles talentos mágicos se contaban desde San Franciscolt hasta Manehattan. Estas historias comenzaban a volverse legendarias, especialmente aquella de la vez que se enfrentó al formidable ursa minor por sí sola, o mejor aún, la ocasión en la que derrotó a la malvada reina Chrysalis salvando a la corte real de Canterlot. Todo poni estaba emocionado por ver qué maravillas acompañarían el reino de esta princesa tan única.

Twilight también estaba emocionada, no solo llevaba este nuevo título tan importante, si no que había ganado algo único también. Twilight había recibido su propio par de alas. ¡Alas de pegaso reales! Era oficialmente parte de una raza especial de poni llamada Alicornio. Esto significaba que ahora Twilight era capaz de usar los poderes mágicos de los unicornios, las habilidades de vuelo de los pegasos y la fuerza del corazón puro de un poni terrestre. Cada día se hacía más como su mentora, la talentosa y amable princesa Celestia.

Aunque era muy emocionante para Twilight convertirse en un alicornio, no se tomaba sus nuevas habilidades a la ligera. Era un honor hacerse parte de algo tan raro y exclusivo. No le importaban todas las joyas y el alojamiento en el castillo que se le habían concedido. Twilight estaba feliz de quedarse en Ponyville por ahora. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo estudiando en su biblioteca con Spike, el bebe dragón, su asistente número uno y pasarla bien con sus mejores amigos. Los lujos del castillo podían esperar.

Desde que la princesa Celestia envió a Twilight a estudiar la magia de la amistad ella sentía que Ponyville era su verdadero hogar. Twilight no estaba segura de cómo se sentiría si tuviera que dejarlo. ¿Y gobernar su propio reino? Esa era otra historia.

Era cierto que a Twilight Sparkle le gustaba ayudar a otros ponis, enseñarles cosas interesantes que había leído en sus libros. También le gustaba su posición como líder designada de la limpieza de invierno de Ponyville, pero estar a cargo del bienestar de todo un reino no parecía ser fácil. Ella lo podía deducir de su tiempo estudiando con Celestia. Twilight estaba nerviosa. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender acerca de ser una líder. Pero, siempre había más cosas que aprender. Twilight nunca parecía aprender suficiente sobre ningún tema. ¡El mundo es tan grande y fascinante!

Una tarde en Ponyville, justo después de que los pegasos movieran algunas nubes al cielo para una corta lluvia, Twilight fue a casa para revisar cada libro en su biblioteca otra vez. Ella esperaba encontrar algo de información acerca de cómo un poni podía convertirse en una gran princesa y líder. Creía que había encontrado algo cuando vio el libro "Las riendas de la princesa". Era una de sus historias favoritas sobre la realeza, pero estaba equivocada.

¿Qué hay de este, Twi? Spike exclamó, sacando un libro polvoriento con una cubierta azul de uno de los estantes. El no podía alcanzar los que estaban más arriba sin usar una escalera. Twilight examinó el libro, titulado "Reinado Púrpura" por algún poni llamado Crystal Ball, pero tampoco había nada útil, solo un montón de letras de canciones.

"¡Spike!" Exclamó Twilight. "¿Qué voy a hacer?" elevó su pata en el aire exasperada. "Necesito ayuda de algún poni. Tiene que haber más acerca de ser un líder además de lo que ya sé" Twilight comenzó a caminar en círculos por el cuarto como de costumbre. Ella Hacía esto tan seguido que el piso se había desgastado formando un gran círculo. A Spike le gustaba llamarlo "Twilight Zone".

Spike hizo un gesto y aplaudió. "¡Eso es!" Saltó tirando varios libros del estante. Un momento después apareció de la pila de libros sosteniendo uno de cubierta azul y amarilla. Twilight lo reconoció inmediatamente como "Daring Do y el viaje a la Torre Aterradora." Ella había leído cada libro en la serie sobre la temeraria poni aventurera al menos tres veces. Twilight inclinó la cabeza. "No entiendo, Spike, ¿Qué tiene que ver Daring Do con esto?"

"Bueno, ¿Recuerdas como Daring Do tiene que rescatar un poni que fue encerrado en una torre rodeada por un foso lleno de pirañas?"

"Sí… ¿y?"

"¿Y recuerdas que tiene que entrar al agua para llegar a la torre aunque los peces son secretamente su temor más grande?"

"¡Spike! ¡Ya dilo!" Exclamó Twilight. "¿Sabes como ayudarme o no?" Ella empezaba a verse un poco estresada. Su crin estaba algo desarreglada y tenía un pequeño tic en su ojo. Twilight se tomaba sus responsabilidades muy seriamente. A veces demasiado.

"Bueno, básicamente Daring Do quiere superar sus miedos de una vez por todas. ¡Así que le pide consejo a algunos ex-aventureros, como el profesor A. B. Ravenhoof para hacerlo!" Dijo Spike extendiendo los brazos en triunfo.

¡Aja! Era tan obvio ahora. Ella necesitaba consejo. Consejo real de algún poni con experiencia. "¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?" Twilight sonrió pensando en todos los ponis que podía consultar. "¡Buen trabajo, Spike! Es perfecto." Spike se sonrojó un poco. Nada le gustaba más que ser un buen asistente para su querida amiga. Pero apenas pudo decir "De nada" antes de que Twilight Sparkle saliera para aprender de los grandes líderes de Equestria directo de sus propias bocas.

Dejen sus reviews y seguiré con las traducciones J

Atte. Mogami Kyoko


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo pensado subir todos los libros de mlp al español que he traducido, estas traducciones se las dedico a la pagina de MLP-LA que son los que mas han apoyado mi trabajo y al usuario Multiekisde que parece ser el único interesado en leer estos libros.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia ha sido traducida con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

Capítulo 2: Juego de potros.

"¿Quién en Ponyville podría ayudarme?" Dijo Twilight en voz alta mientras trotaba por la plaza del pueblo. Entonces vio a la alcaldesa caminando hacia el ayuntamiento junto a un grupo de ponis de apariencia importante. La alcaldesa podría ser una buena opción. ¡Ella gobernaba todo el pueblo! Seguramente ella sabía algo sobre el liderazgo. Era un buen lugar para comenzar.

Para cuando alcanzó las puertas del ayuntamiento, la alcaldesa ya estaba adentro. "Disculpe, princesa Twilight," Senior Mint, Un guardia alto de color verde dijo. "La alcaldesa está en una junta importante sobre la celebración del sol de verano del próximo año y no saldrá hasta dentro de un rato"

Twilight resignada dijo, "Oh bueno... Está bien, pero no tienes que llamarme, um, princesa, solo Twilight está bien," Senior Mint Asintió, avergonzado.

"¿Le podrías decir que estuve aquí? Preguntó Twilight. Tal vez podrían hablar sobre el ser un líder más tarde.

"Por supuesto, princesa Twilight" El guardia cubrió su boca. "Ups, quiero decir, sólo Twilight." Obviamente estaba nervioso de estar en su presencia.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo con una sonrisa, y se dio la vuelta, paseando por la plaza intentando planear su próximo movimiento. De pronto, pudo oler la esencia de algo dulce y delicioso. Su barriga rugió en respuesta.

"¡Cupcakes frescos!" "¡Con glaseado extra!" Gritó Carrot Cake, el panadero del pueblo. Empujaba un carro rosa y amarillo lleno de delicias azucaradas de cada sabor y color. ¡Tal vez ya era hora de un bocadillo!

"¡Hola, Sr. Cake!" Dijo Twilight, trotando hacia el carro que había comenzado a atraer una multitud de ponis hambrientos esperando conseguir alguna de las fragantes delicias. Twilight no había visto tal conmoción desde la última venta de cidra en Sweet Apple Acres.

El Sr. Cake asintió en respuesta. "¡Hola, Twilight Sparkle!"

"¿Este es su nuevo carro de postres?" preguntó "¡Que buena idea!"

"La Sra. Cake y yo siempre estamos pensando en nuevas maneras de compartir nuestros postres con los ponis de Ponyville." Pumpkin Cake y Pound Cake, los dos gemelos, rieron y trotaron junto a su padre. Pound Cake, que era un pegaso, agitó sus pequeñas alas hasta llegar a una bandeja de postres color rosa y morado. Cuando su padre no estaba mirando, tomó uno y se lo comió de una sola mordida. Su hermana, Pumpkin Cake, saltó tan alto como podía para tomar uno, pero no logró alcanzarlo. Entonces usó su magia de unicornio para robar un cupcake azul y llevarlo hasta su boca. Ella se lamió los labios con una sonrisa de satisfacción y eructó.

fin del segundo capitulo :)

Dejen sus reviews! y hasta la proxima

"Además, a los bebés les gusta salir de la tienda" El Sr. Cake continuó, sin darse cuenta de lo que sus hijos hacían. Estaba muy ocupado repartiendo los postres entre los ponis de la multitud. "¡El aire fresco seguro les hace bien!"

Twilight miraba como Pumpkin y Pound se perseguían uno al otro. Corrían en círculos y entre las piernas de una pegaso gris. La poni se tambaleó antes de caer en un arbusto de rosas. Al asomar su cabeza, su crin amarilla estaba adornada con espinas. "¡Sr. Cake!" ¿Tiene algún muffin hoy? Dijo intentando levantarse. Su pata entonces chocó con una rama y cayó al pasto.

"Se nos acabaron los muffins, desafortunadamente," Dijo Carrot algo preocupado.

"Bueno, tomaré un cupcake por favor" Twilight lamió sus labios en anticipación. El Sr. Cake se dispuso a buscarlo, pero sólo encontró migajas. "Oh, ¡Parece que se nos terminó todo!" Su proyecto de negocios había tenido más éxito del que esperaba.

"¿Por qué no nos acompañas de regreso a Sucarcube Corner?" Ofreció Carrot. "La Sra. Cake seguramente tiene listos algunos más."

Twilight lo pensó. Se suponía que estaba en una misión de búsqueda de información, no relajándose por Ponyville comiendo dulces. Su estómago rugió otra vez y Pumpkin Cake rió.

"Supongo que esa es mi respuesta," Dijo Twilight resignada, "Pero solo por unos minutos, después tengo que regresar a mi búsqueda."

Esto animó a los gemelos que saltaron al lomo de Twilight para un paseo de vuelta a la panadería.

"Sra. Cake, esto…mmmf… está… mmmf… delicioso," Dijo Twilight con la boca llena. Un poco del glaseado rosa se escurría por su barbilla. Rarity estaría horrorizada de sus malos modales. "Disculpe", dijo limpiando su rostro. "No quería comer así, pero en serio tengo que irme."

"Por supuesto, princesa," Dijo la Sra. Cake, haciendo una reverencia rápida antes de volver a poner glaseado sobre un postre, haciendo una hermosa orilla con forma de rosas en el proceso.

Twilight se sonrojó, "No tiene que llamarme así," Contestó Twilight. Esto de ser princesa era complicado. Tal vez debería poner un letrero en la plaza diciendo que todos la trataran como lo harían normalmente. "Soy la misma Twilight de siempre, en serio."

Ella miró su rostro reflejado en el mostrador, a parte de las nuevas alas, ella se veía como siempre. Ni siquiera llevaba puesta la tiara. "De hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo ser una princesa. Es lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy intentando preguntarle a otros ponis mayores que es lo que significa ser un líder, pero no le quiero preguntarle a la princesa Celestia, eso sería vergonzoso, y cuando intenté ver a la alcaldesa, ella estaba ocupada y…" Dijo todo de una sola vez.

La Sra. Cake hizo un gesto maternal. "Cielos, eso suena como una situación difícil. ¿Por qué no le haces una visita a tu hermano y a la princesa Cadance?"

Twilight sonrió con el consejo, ¡Qué buena idea! Su BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend Forever) Shining Armor y su esposa tenían mucho más experiencia real que ella. Los hermanos mayores estaban prácticamente hechos para dar consejos. "¡Es brillante! ¡Seguramente ellos me pueden dar su consejo real!"

Carrot Cake se asomó desde la bodega. "¡Todavía tenemos glaseado real! Tenemos toda una carreta llena aquí"

"No, Carrot," Contestó la Sra. Cake. "Consejo real. ¡Para Twilight!" Agitó su cabeza y suspiró. "Corceles. Nunca escuchan."

Twilight sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "En ese caso, tal vez será mejor que hable con Cadance y no con Shining Armor". Ella se sentía mucho mejor ahora que tenía un verdadero plan. "¡Gracias por los consejos y los postres Sra. Cake! ¡Adiós, Pumpkin! ¡Adiós Pound!" Y entonces, la joven monarca emprendió el viaje hacia el imperio de cristal para descubrir que es lo que hacia a un buen poni real.

Fin del segundo capitulo, dejen sus Reviews

Atte Mogami Kyoko


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno he aquí el tercer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y les aviso que pienso subir dos capítulos a la semana hasta que complete los 6 libros que actualmente han sido publicados, pienso subir los miércoles y los sábados.

Capítulo 3: Conocimiento Imperial

Twilight no lo creía posible, pero el Imperio de Cristal se veía aún más hermoso que la última vez que lo visitó. Las calles adornadas con gemas brillaban con la luz del sol. Cada parte del cristal brillaba con un tono diferente cuando la luz pasaba por ellos . Fue un viaje largo, pero valió la pena regresar. Al entrar por las puertas principales, no pudo evitar sentir orgullo por el nuevo reino de su hermano.

Todo parecía haber sido restaurado a su antigua gloria, en parte gracias a ella por supuesto, pero nunca presumiría al respecto. El imperio de cristal pasó por una época de oscuridad después de que el malvado rey Sombra intentara mantener oculta la fuente de poder del imperio, el corazón, de cristal. Este, cargado con el poder del amor de los ponis, era el único objeto capaz de brindar protección al imperio. Una vez robado, la oscuridad se apoderó del reino.

Por suerte, la princesa Celestia había puesto una prueba a Twilight cuando la reclutó a ella y a sus mejores amigos para ayudar. Llegaron al rescate, realizando la ya olvidada feria de cristal mientras Twilight buscaba el corazón de cristal. Cuando la gema mágica finalmente fue recuperada, no sólo completó la prueba, sino que también restauró a la increíble ciudad.

Mientras caminaba cerca de un grupo de ponis de cristal, ella sonrió y saludó. "¡Buenas tardes todo poni!"

"¡Hey, Princesa Twilight Sparkle!" Gritaron en respuesta. "¡Bienvenida vuelta!"

Una poni de un brillante color azul saltaba emocionada. Su nombre era Glitter Dance y le recordaba a Twilight a su siempre energética amiga Pinkie Pie. "¡Hoy iremos al lago de cristal!" Exclamó. "¡Ven a jugar con nosotras!"

Twilight rechazó amablemente la invitación, pero le agradó que la hicieran. Los ponis estaban divirtiéndose mucho entre ellos, eso siempre es buena señal. Cada rincón del reino parecía estar lleno de luz y amor. Era el lugar perfecto para que Shining Armor y Cadance vivieran y reinaran. Por supuesto, el tener a Cadance como su princesa probablemente había contribuido a los sentimientos agradables de la población de ponis de cristal.

"¡Twily!" un guapo corcel blanco de crin azul gritó desde el otro extremo del patio. Shining Armor no había visto a su hermana desde su coronación. El galopó hacia ella y la abrazó. "¿Como está mi segunda princesa favorita?"

"¡Oye!" Twillight rió "¡Yo llegué primero!"

"¡Solo bromeo!" Dijo mientras la princesa Cadance trotaba para unírseles. "Ambas son mis princesas favoritas."

"¡Cadance!" dijo Twilight. "Rayos de sol…" comenzó, esperando la respuesta de la princesa.

"… ¡Al despertar!" Cadance continuó alegremente.

Ambas cantaron en unísono mientras saltaban y agitaron las colas. "¡Choca los cascos y luego a saludar!" Este había sido su saludo secreto desde que Twilight era pequeña y Cadance era su niñera. Seguía siendo divertido después de todos estos años, aunque un par de ponis miraban la escena un poco confundidos de ver a su normalmente calmada princesa actuar de una manera tan infantil.

"¿Qué te trae al Imperio de Cristal, hermanita?" Preguntó Shining Armor. "¿Acaso la vida de la realeza no es genial?" Dijo con orgullo y una amplia sonrisa. Su hermana pequeña había avanzado tanto en sus estudios que había alcanzado la posición de princesa. Era un logro impresionante, y le gustaba contarle a otros ponis sobre sus logros. Pero desde que fue coronada, ya no era un secreto para nadie. Twilight ahora era famosa en toda Equestria.

"Bueno… es por eso que estoy aquí." Twilight miró al piso y movió una pata por el piso. "No soy buena siendo líder para otros ponis. ¡No tengo idea de qué hacer! No me siento como una princesa y es raro que todos me llamen así. No me siento tan… elegante… como tú Cadance."

"¡Oh, Twilight!" Dijo Shining Armor. "¡No es una transición fácil, pero lo estás hacienda muy bien!"

Twilight sabía que estaba intentando ayudar, pero no pudo evitar girar los ojos un poco. "Por supuesto dices eso. ¡Eres mi hermano!"

"Tranquila Twilight, ser de la realeza es muy fácil, no es así, Cadance?" Dijo, claramente perdiendo el punto.

La expresión en el rostro de Candance se volvió seria. "No Shinning Armor, no es tan simple. Entiendo perfectamente por lo que está pasando." Dijo antes de dirigir su mirada a la otra princesa. "Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte."

Ella comenzó dirigiéndola por la calle atravesando la ciudad. Twilight estaba feliz de seguirla.

Fin del capitulo

Dejen sus reviews y seguiré con las traducciones J

Atte. Mogami Kyoko


	4. Chapter 4

Ya es sábado y he aquí otros dos capítulos de este increíble libro, tengo una pregunta para los que leen esta traducción, les gustaría que suba los demas libros o hasta que termine cada uno?

Capítulo 4: Una historia que contar.

Era un día ocupado en el Imperio de Cristal. Las calles estaban llenas de ponis de cristal dirigiéndose a sus hogares desde mercados y tiendas, sus alforjas llenas de manzanas frescas y otros productos.

"¡Buenas tardes, Moondust!" Cadance saludó a una poni de color blanco con crin plateada. Estaba vendiendo canastas de frutas de cristal (Una especialidad del imperio) en una pequeña tienda cerca de la fuente. "¿Como están tus potros?"

La poni hizo una reverencia alegremente. "¡Están muy bien! ¿Les gustarían algunas frutas de cristal frescas?" Preguntó Moondust, y le dio a cada una un pequeño montón. La dulzura de estas explotó en la boca de Twilight y un momento después se las terminó todas. Twilight hizo la nota mental de llevarle algunas a los Cake. Estas frutas definitivamente harían un delicioso pastel.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Dijo Twilight mientras seguían su camino. ¿Cómo podía Cadance recordar los nombres de cada habitante en el reino? Twilight a veces tenía problemas recordando los nombres de la familia Apple entera. Hasta el momento, en el imperio sólo había conocido a Topaz Twist, Citrine Star, Rosie Quartz y ahora Moondust. La memoria de Cadance era impresionante. Twilight se preguntó si estudiaba todas las noches.

"Siempre intento recordar a todos los ponis en el reino, porque cada uno es especial," Cadance explicó mientras caminaban. "Todos ponemos de nuestra parte para hacer del reino un lugar feliz y divertido para vivir." Twilight suspiró. Cadance estaba en lo correcto, pero todas estas nuevas responsabilidades se estaban acumulado. Tal vez debería hacer tarjetas con la foto de cada poni en ellas.

"Eres una gran princesa, Cadance," Dijo Twilight. Se acercaron a una joven pareja de ponis de cristal, que sonrieron e hicieron una reverencia mientras pasaban. "Me gustaría ser como tú. Me siento perdida."

"En realidad," dijo Cadance, "No siempre me sentí tan segura."

"¿En serio?" Twilight preguntó, intentando recordar alguna época en la que Cadance haya estado tan perdida como ella se sentía ahora.

"Cuando me encontraron como una bebe pegaso en un bosque muy lejano…" Cadance comenzó con su historia. Twilight escuchó atentamente mientras Cadance relataba su camino hacia convertirse la gran líder que era ahora.

Cadance contó como algunos ponis de un pueblo cercano la adoptaron como si fuera su propia hija. Al crecer, el amor y compasión que sentía naturalmente por otros les fue transmitido a los demás ponis que entonces sintieron la necesidad de protegerla. Cadance era muy especial.

Pero las cosas no irían tan bien por mucho tiempo.

Una malvada poni hechicera llamada Prismia vivía sola cerca de ahí. Rara vez salía de su cabaña, pues no sentía nada más que envidia por los otros ponis en el pueblo, por la manera en que se querían y cuidaban uno del otro. Prismia siempre llevaba un poderoso collar, objeto que le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y servía para amplificar la maldad y la envidia dentro de su propio corazón. Cuando los malos sentimientos de Prismia y el poder del collar finalmente se apoderaron de ella, conjuró un hechizo sobre los aldeanos que drenó todo el amor de sus hogares, esperando capturar algo de este para ella. Todos estaban afectados y deprimidos.

Cadance decidió que no podía dejar que esto pasara, así que fue a ver a Prismia. Por suerte, el poderoso collar de la hechicera también amplificó el poder de Cadance, y pronto fue derrotada con su increíble habilidad de compasión. Una vez que Prismia cambió, Cadance se vio rodeada por una energía mágica y fue transportada a un extraño lugar. ¡Un lugar al que nadie, excepto la princesa Celestia había estado! Cuando Celestia descubrió a la pequeña Cadance en este misterioso lugar, su destino estaba sellado. La princesa la llevó a Canterlot para criarla como su propia nieta real, la especial y querida joven princesa Cadance.

El talento especial de Cadance siempre había sido su increíble habilidad de repartir amor a donde fuera, evitando conflictos y acercando ponis de todo tipo. En su prueba final, fue capaz de reconciliar a dos conocidas familias rivales de Canterlot y hacerlos mejores amigos.

"Así pasé un largo tiempo en Canterlot resolviendo conflictos siempre que fuera necesario y ayudando a otros ponis a encontrar el amor. Nunca lo viví por mi misma" Cadance se sonrojó un poco y rió. "Aunque siempre me gustó tu hermano."

Esto hizo hacer una mueca a Twilight "Yuck."

"¡Todos me hablaban de cómo sería una gran princesa algún día, pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer!" Dijo Cadance. Twilight asintió. Esto esralo que quería escuchar. "Así que le pedí consejo a la Princesa Celestia."

"¿Y…?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Me preguntó si me sentía como una verdadera líder." Cadance dejó de caminar y dirigió su mirada a Twilight. "Le dije que no, desgraciadamente no."

"¿Y…?" Twilight repitió. ¡A penas podía soportar el suspenso!

Cadance continuó, "Me contó sobre un hechizo ancestral que tenía el poder de guiar a cualquier poni que estuviera destinado a serlo, a convertirse en el líder que debía ser"

Twilight sonrió. Ella sabía queteníaa que haber una respuesta para todo esto, ¡Y por supuesto era un hechizo!

El verdadero liderazgo estaba solo a un hechizo de distancia.

Las dos ponis se encontraban frente a una estatua gigante de Cadance hecha de cristal. El sol brillaba sobre ella, creando cientos de pequeños arco iris en el agua saliendo de la fuente. "Wow… en serio deben quererte mucho por aquí, Cadance." Twilight inclinó la cabeza. Ella nunca podría imaginar el tener una estatua de ella. Era demasiado.

Cadance se encogió de hombros, "Oh, ¡Supongo que sí!" Dijo, riendo un poco.

El famoso y poderoso corazón de cristal se encontraba junto a la estatua, brillando con la magia de los ponis de cristal. Por suerte se encontraba seguro tal y donde lo habían dejado la última vez y no escondido por algún rey malvado. Rescatar el corazón una vez había sido bastante difícil, no le gustaría tener que repetirlo.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar este hechizo de liderazgo? ¿Me lo puedes enseñar? ¿Está en uno de los libros de hechizos antiguos?" Dijo Twilight impaciente. Tan pronto escuchara lo que Cadance tuviera que decir, regresaría a Ponyville y todo estaría resuelto.

"Oh, no, Twilight" Cadance negó con la cabeza. "Este hechizo no es algo que pueda ser aprendido fácilmente. El hechizo del corazón de cristal solo puede ser revelado ante un futuro líder de Equestria que haya entendido cuál sería el reto más grande de su mandato. Solo entonceséstee sabrá como mandar, en su corazón."

Twilight frunció el ceño en confusión. ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Revelación? ¿Se suponía que tenía que hacer aparecer un hechizo de la nada? Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.

"¡¿Cómo cascos se supone que haga eso?!"

"Puedo ayudarte con una pista, tal y como Celestia hizo conmigo." El tono de Cadance era gentil y tranquilizante. "Solo piensa en los elementos que hacen grande a un reino, Twilight."

"¿Los elementos de la armonía?" Preguntó Twilight. Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, así que probablemente era muy obvio."

"No exactamente…" Dijo Cadance "¿Cuales son las mejores cosas que tenemos en Equestria?"

Twilight inclinó la cabeza, desconcertada. Cadance pensó que era un buen momento para darle un enfoque diferente. Así que comenzó a contar su búsqueda por el hechizo con mayor detalle. Sin embargo, Cadance le advirtió a Twilight que el hechizo funcionaba de forma diferente para cada poni. No podía ser repetido.

"Una vez que recibí esta pista, decidí comenzar preguntándole a mis amigos lo que pensaban," Recordó Cadance. "Todos tenían todo tipo de ideas locas sobre lo que les gustaba en un reino"

"¿Cómo qué?" Twilight estaba absorbiendo todo como una esponja. Esto podría ser útil para encontrar el hechizo del corazón de cristal.

"Bueno, mi amiga Buttercream dijo que pensaba que todo reino debía tener una fuente de chocolate en el centro, Y otro poni que conosco, Sky Chariot, propuso un toque de queda para que todos los ponis volvieran a sus casas." Cadance hizo una mueca al pensarlo. "No estaba de acuerdo con ninguno de ellos, pero hice caso a sus ideas de todos modos."

Twilight asintió mientras escuchaba la historia.

"¡Pero nada sucedió!" Dijo Cadance dramáticamente. "El hechizo no apareció, y estaba más confundida que antes."

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron. "¿Entonces como lo encontraste?"

"Un día, estaba sentada cerca en el lago a las afueras de Canterlot, pensando en la situación," Recordó Cadance. "Pensé en como todo lo que había hecho era escuchar los consejos y órdenes de otros ponis."

"¿Cómo la manera en que siempre te pedían que los ayudaras a encontrar el amor?" Preguntó Twilight.

"¡Sí, exactamente! Nunca tomé ninguna decisión por mí misma." Cadance miró el agua de la fuente de cristal. "Cuando me di cuenta de esto, el hechizo apareció, brillando en letras doradas sobre la superficie del lago."

"Wow…" Susurró Twilight, imaginándo la bella escena. Tal vez le debería hacer una visita al lago de cristal, después de todo.

"Tan pronto leí las palabras del hechizo, sentí que sabía que mi destino era liderar a otros ponis con la fuerza del verdadero amor y tolerancia. Pero la única manera de hacerlo era escuchando también a mi propio corazón"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

Dejen sus reviews y seguiré con las traducciones :)

Atte. Mogami Kyoko

PS: subiré de a 2 capítulos a la vez


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Caballo regalado.

Cadance guió a Twilight por una gran puerta de madera hacia una elegante habitación en el castillo. Estaba adornado con llamativos terciopelos de profundos colores dorados y violetas. Cientos de gemas preciosas de todos los colores adornaban el marco de la cama y colgaban de un candelabro. La luz del atardecer brillaba a través de las ventanas doradas. Este pasaba por las piedras grises y plateadas de las paredes hasta los lujosos muebles. Con todo esto la habitación hubiera sido perfecta para Rarity. Lo único en ella que decía "Twilight" era el librero lleno de libros en una esquina de esta.

Twilight parpadeó en sorpresa. "¿Toda esta habitación es para mí?"

"¡Bueno, no toda!" Spike salió de entre las cortinas violetas haciendo una pequeña maniobra. "¡Sorpresa!" Cadance rió un poco con esto.

"¡Spike!" Exclamó Twilight e inmediatamente se sintió culpable por haberlo dejado atrás. "Lamento haberme ido así. Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy en una misión."

"¡Lo sé!" dijo Spike, "Tienes suerte de haber llegado ahora. Estuve a punto de comerme todo el marco de la cama mientras te estaba esperando." Spike miró alrededor del cuarto. Joyas y cristales eran su comida favorita. Tomó mucho autocontrol el evitar mordisquear los muebles.

"Me alegro de que no lo hicieras." Entonces Twilight vio una pequeña caja con envoltura dorada y un moño sobre la cama. "Spike, no tenías que hacerme un regalo. ¡No es mi cumpleaños!"

"Pero no fui yo…" Spike se rascó la cabeza. "¡Ni siquiera sé de donde salió!"

"Es de mi parte," Dijo Cadance acercándolo a Twilight con la cabeza. "Es un pequeño regalo de una princesa a otra." Dijo haciendo un guiño.

Twilight abrió el empaque. Dentro había un hermoso collar hecho de joyas color violeta. En el centro había una enorme, prismática gema con la forma de un corazón. Era algo que Twilight solo había visto en otra parte y era… ¡En el cuello de Cadance!

"Cadance, ¿Es este tu collar favorito? ¿El que solías usar hace mucho?" Cuando era pequeña, Twilight solía admirar el collar. Siempre pareció ser muy especial de alguna manera que no podía identificar.

Cadance sonrío. "¡Claro que lo es! Creo que es momento de que una nueva princesa lo lleve con orgullo."

"¡Oh, Cadance!" Twilight se puso el collar y giró alrededor. Los ojos de Spike estaban fijos sobre la joya. Twilight se admiró en el espejo. "¡Voy a cuidarlo mucho! Gracias."

"Por supuesto," Cadance dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "Solo debes saber una cosa."

Twilight seguía girando frente al espejo, distraída. "¿Sí?" Dijo, aunque no parecía estar poniendo mucha atención.

"La rara gema de en medio ha sido encantada con un poderoso hechizo," Explicó Cadance. "Mientras que el poni que lo usa esté lleno de amor de la magia del amor y optimismo, el collar lo envolverá con su energía y protección"

"¡Suena increíble!" Dijo Twilight admirando la gema. "Espera, ¿Es este el mismo collar de la historia? ¿El que llevaba Prismia?"

"Puede ser," Dijo Cadance con un guiño antes de que su expresión se volviera seria de nuevo. "Pero también debes recordar que si el poni que lo usa no demuestra estas cualidades, solo servirá para aumentar los pensamientos negativos y las dudas de este." Advirtió Cadance. "Ten cuidado, Twilight. Recuerda: Si escuchas a tu corazón, el hechizo se revelará pronto." Y dicho esto, Cadance se fue.

"¡Entendido!" Dijo Twilight, con el cansancio del largo viaje finalmente afectándola. Ella subió a la cama y se colocó debajo de las cubiertas. En la mañana, comenzaría la búsqueda por los elementos del reino perfecto. "Escucha a tu corazón…" Susurró Twilight antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. El agradable y profundo sueño de una princesa con un propósito.

Solo había estado ahí por un día, pero la habitación real de Twilight ya era un desastre. Todos los libros del estante habían sido tomados y se encontraban regados por el piso y la cama. Algunos estaban abiertos en páginas llenas de hechizos y lecciones de historia; otros estaban cerrados y acomodados en pilas. Spike estaba sentado cerca de la ventana, admirando la vista panorámica del imperio y usando un telescopio para ver más de cerca. Estaba intentando adivinar cuantos Cristales había y que tan deliciosos podrían ser.

"¿En donde dijo Cadance que empezó a buscar el hechizo?" Twilight le preguntó a Spike, quien se puso de pié y comenzó a reacomodar los libros en el estante. Era casi como estar en casa.

"¡No lo sé!" Contestó Spike. "Estaba aquí esperando a que regresaras, ¿Recuerdas? No escuché la historia."

Twilight se encontraba cerca de la caja que contenía su vistoso nuevo collar. Estaba puesto sobre un elegante tocador con un espejo. Tan pronto tomó el collar y miró el espejo, supo exactamente qué hacer. "Le pregunto su opinión a sus amigos. ¡Eso es lo que hizo Cadance!" Exclamó Twilight. "¡Spike, escribe una carta! No, ¡Que sean cinco cartas! Haré una conferencia secreta con mis mejores amigas."

Una reunión con las grandes mentes de Ponyville era justo lo que necesitaba para resolver este caso.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Sobre un pergamino.

Spike estuvo ocupado todo el día entregando las invitaciones de la reunión secreta de emergencia de Twilight. Primero visitó la cabaña de Fluttershy. Ella aceptó amablemente y lo invitó a entrar para jugar con su nuevo murciélago de fruta, Toby. "Es muy tímido y creo que le haría bien un amigo como tú, Spike," Dijo con su suave y gentil voz.

"¡Lo siento, Fluttershy! Tengo que entregar todos estos pergaminos por Twilight. Tal vez luego, ¡No voy a dejarlo colgado!" Spike rió con su propio chiste, pero Fluttershy parecía confundida. "¿Entiendes? ¿Colgado? ¿Porque los murciélagos se cuelgan boca abajo?"

"Oh, sí. ¡Nos vemos en la reunión!"

Después encontró a Applejack trabajando en el huerto de Sweet Apple Acres. Usó sus patas traseras para patear un árbol y un montón de manzanas jugosas cayeron dentro de una canasta. "¿Una reunión con Twilight?" Dijo Applejack aliviada. "¡Phew! ¡Nadie la ha visto en días!" Por lo que veo no será una fiesta."

"¡¿Alguien dijo fiesta?! Una muy emocionada Pinkie Pie salió de la parte trasera de un árbol. "¡Porque mi reloj acaba de sonar!" Ella levantó su pata para mostrarles a Spike y Applejack un accesorio de color azul brillante. Parecía un reloj, pero en lugar de números tenía imágenes de de globos de colores, serpentinas y confeti con la palabra "Fiesta" escrita doce veces. Pequeñas luces parpadeaban en las orillas y un sonido de alarma se emitía de una pequeña bocina en la parte superior.

"¿Pero en donde están los números?" Preguntó Applejack, confundida.

¿Quién necesita números? Dijo Pinkie encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Para saber la hora!" Dijo Applejack con las patas en el aire para ilustrar su punto.

"¡Pero me dice la hora!" Es hora de fiesta…. ¡Todo el tiempo!" Pinkie dijo alegre. "¿Entonces quién dijo la palabra mágica? ¿Huh? ¡¿Huh?! " Se puso frente a Spike y lo miró directo a los ojos. "¿Fuiste tú?"

"No es una fiesta… pero aquí tienes, Pinkie." Spike le dio un pergamino. Ella rápidamente lo desenrolló y leyó el mensaje. "¡¿Una fiesta secreta?! ¡Eso es súper genial! ¡Tengo que prepararme!" Y entonces Pinkie se fue saltando hacia su casa.

"Gracias Spike," Dijo Applejack agitando la cabeza ante las acciones de Pinkie "Supongo que pueden contar conmigo y Pinkie."

Rarity por otro lado, estaba menos emocionada por la invitación. Ella examinó el pergamino con sus lentes de trabajo. "¡Estoy en proceso de hacer un enorme encargo de adornos! ¿No podemos dejarlo para después? " Rarity estaba siempre intentando terminar algún nuevo atuendo o accesorio para su Boutique. Era muy trabajadora.

"Twilight dijo que era una emergencia" Dijo Spike mirando sus pies. No le gustaba hacer enfadar a Rarity, porque en serio, en serio le gustaba. Pero ella siempre respondía a un par de buenos cumplidos. "Rarity… ¿Hiciste algo especial con tu crin? ¡Luce súper-duper brillante hoy!"

"Bueno, fui al spa esta mañana para arreglarme los cascos y tenían un nuevo acondicionador…" Rarity comenzó a divagar. Cinco minutos más tarde, Spike seguía ahí parado. "…Y entonces dije, 'Cariño, si también tienes que arreglar mi cola, solo hazlo' ¡Sabía que valdría la pena!"

"Bueno, ¡Luce genial! ¡Me tengo que ir!" Dijo Spike rápidamente antes de salir. Había pasado un buen rato escuchando la charla sobre los últimos tratamientos de belleza en Ponyville y ahora se estaba haciendo tarde. Por suerte, solo quedaba un lugar por visitar.

"¡Entrega especial para Rainbow Dash!" Spike gritó hacia las nubes. "¡Rainbow Dash!" Llamó impacientemente. "¡Tengo una invitación a una muy importante reunión secreta en la casa de Twilight Sparkle!"

"Espera, Spike," Rainbow Dash dijo bajando de una nube "¡Ya voy!"

Rainbow pasó por una nube que parecía estar vacía, pero dentro se encontraba nada menos que Gilda la griffo, y había escuchado cada palabra.

De pronto, la "reunión secreta" ya no era tan secreta.

"Entonces, ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Twi?" Applejack preguntó mientras mordía uno de los bocadillos de manzana que había traído para la reunión. Sus cinco mejores amigas se habían presentado, aunque probablemente tenían otras cosas importantes que hacer. Twilight sabía que tenía suerte de que hubieran venido a ayudarla sin hacer preguntas. Esto la llenó de una sensación de orgullo y afecto que hicieron a su collar brillar el doble.

Twilight aclaró su garganta y miró a cada poni en el círculo. "Muchas gracias por venir-" Comenzó Twilight que fue inmediatamente interrumpida por Rarity.

"¿Está ese divino collar en tu cuello hecho de espectro cósmico?" Ella miró el nuevo accesorio de Twilight con anhelo. "¡Solo he visto fotos de ellos en los libros! ¡Es maravilloso! Luce casi como una versión miniatura del corazón de Cristal." Rarity se acercó para verlo mejor.

"¡Gracias! Fue un regalo de la princesa Cadance."

"Ya sabes lo que dicen del espectro cósmico…" Rarity añadió, volteando hacia los demás ponis. "Cuando lo uses, debes recordar-"

"Oh, sí, claro, ya sé todo acerca de eso," Dijo Twilight para poder proseguir. Twilight no quería oír a Rarity hablar sobre gemas ahora. ¡El tiempo estaba pasando! Rarity se encogió de hombros, un poco ofendida. Ellaregresóo a su lugar y se dejó caer.

"Bueno, muchas gracias a todas por venir tan pronto" Twilight miró a cada una de sus amigas con gratitud sincera. "Les pedí que vinieran porque necesito desesperadamente de su ayuda-"

"¡Ooooh! ¡Ya sé!" Pinkie interrumpió. "¿Estas planeando una misión encubierta de atraco de joyas y quieres que nos unamos a las 'Sparkle Six'?"

Twilight negó con la cabeza. "No, Pinkie-"

Pinkie llevaba puesta una gabardina y un sombrero fedora en un intento de disfrazarse para la reunión secreta. También había llevado una bebida que llamaba "Ponche secreto", pero no rebelaría cuáles eran los ingredientes, porque era un "Súper secreto". Como resultado, nadie quería probarlo. "Entonces… ¡¿Te ofreciste a planear la obra de Heart Warming Eve y necesitas nuestra ayuda?!"

"Pinkie, es verano," Dijo Rainbow Dash, girando los ojos, "No creo que sea eso."

"Lo que sea, ¿Podemos empezar ya?" Rarity se quejó. "¡Tengo mucho trabajo por terminar en la boutique!" Esos adornos deben estar en Mythica, Neigh York para mañana en la mañana y no van a decorarse solos. ¿Tienes la hora, Pinkie?" Rarity señaló el Reloj de Fiesta de Pinkie.

"¡Claro!" Dijo Pinkie y miró su muñeca. "Fiesta."

"¿Disculpa?" Rarity no lo entendía. Applejack y Spike no pudieron evitar reírse. "¿La hora es 'fiesta'?"

"¡Es hora de fiesta!" Dijo Pinkie saltando por la habitación. Todos rieron excepto Rarity, que solo parecía molesta.

"¡De acuerdo, todos! Es suficiente," Dijo Twilight. "Manos a la obra."

Los ponis finalmente escucharon a Twilight contar su viaje al Imperio de Cristal con lujo de detalle. Les contó sobre la búsqueda de Cadance por el Hechizo del Corazón de Cristal. Twilight explicó como la única manera en que podría encontrarlo era con la ayuda de sus amigos. Justo como Cadance.

"Entonces, necesito que me digan sus ideas para mi futuro reino. ¡Si no lo hacen, nunca podré encontrar el hechizo y nunca seré una gran princesa!" Dijo Twilight de una sola vez. Ella tenía la tendencia de exagerar las cosas.

"Tranquila, Twilight," Dijo Fluttershy con una palmada en su espalda. "Estoy segura de que encontraremos la solución juntas."

"¿Juntas?" Dijo Twilight. "¿Me ayudarán?"

El resto asintió y levantaron sus vasos de ponche secreto. "¡Juntas!"


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Lluvia de ideas sobre el castillo.

Las seis ponis habían estado intentando pensar en ideas por un largo tiempo, pero Twilight de alguna manera sentía que ahora estaba aún más lejos de encontrar el hechizo que antes. La conversación parecía ir en círculos. Todas tenían ideas diferentes sobre qué es lo que harían si estuvieran a cargo.

"¡Debería haber un día oficial del pastel!" Dijo Pinkie lamiéndose los labios. "¡Todos en el reino comerían pastel todo el día como en una gran fiesta de cumpleaños!"

"¡Una guardia real conformada por los pegasos más veloces sería increíble!" Intervino Rainbow Dash. "Haríamos una carrera para saber quién es el mejor." Entonces se señaló a ella misma. "Además de mí, claro"

Twilight tomó nota, pero esta no era la información que ella estaba buscando. Ella dio un fuerte suspiro. "¿Applejack? ¿Rarity? ¿Alguna idea?"

Los ojos de Applejack se iluminaron. "¡Oooh! ¿Qué tal si hacemos que todos tengan una cena con su familia todas las noches, como los Apple?" Dijo sinceramente. "Familias unidas forman comunidades fuertes."

"Okaaay" Dijo Twilight, pensando en sus padres y hermano, y lo lejos que estos vivían. Era una buena idea, pero no una muy práctica. No todos los ponis tenían la suerte de vivir cerca de su familia como Applejack.

"¡Tengo una idea!" Ofreció Fluttershy.

"¿En serio?" Contestó Twilight, sus orejas levantá era muy callada, pero podía ser muy creativa. "¡Dime!"

"Estaba pensando en lo bueno que sería si hubiera un lugar en el que todos los animales bebé pudieran jugar seguros, lejos de todas las aterradoras criaturas del bosque Everfree. ¡Como una reserva natural, pero solo para animales bebé! Eso es lo que yo haría." Ella miró por la ventana, imaginándose jugando con todos los adorables animales.

"Ummm… Okay" Dijo Twilight y escribió la idea.

Twilight estaba comenzado a reconsiderar su plan. Ella necesitaba ideas reales sobre cómo funciona un reino, no ideas tontas sobre animales bebé y pasteles. "Rarity, ¿Alguna idea? Has estado muy callada."

"Bueno, seguro. Si ahora quieres mi opinión… " Dijo Rarity algo enfadada. Desde que intentó advertir a Twilight sobre el collar y fue interrumpida, Rarity no había querido decir nada más. "Yo diseñaría una línea de modas, solo para el reino. ¡Piezas exclusivas hechas de telas extravagantes para que todos se vean y se sientan mejor!"

Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy asintieron aprobatoriamente, pero Twilight no estaba impresionada. "¿Moda, Rarity?" Twilight agitó la cabeza, frustrada. "¡Vamos, chicas, piensen fuera de la caja!"

"Bueno, disculpe si mi idea no fue lo suficientemente buena para usted, princesa." Contestó Rarity levantando la cabeza. "Le deseo suerte pensando en una mejor." Entonces salió de la casa de Twilight, enfadada.

"Ups." Dijo Twilight, dándose cuenta de que había herido los sentimientos de Rarity. "No quería hacerla sentir mal. Supongo que me dejé llevar. Lo siento todos. Supongo que eso será suficiente por hoy."


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Gilda es hábil.

Gilda la grifo esperó pacientemente fuera de la casa de Twilight hasta que la última poni dejó la reunión. Pinkie Pie se había quedado dándole a su amiga ideas de diferentes días festivos que empezar y celebraciones que dar.

"Gracias, Pinkie" dijo Twilight mientras la acompañaba a la puerta. "En serio consideraré hacer del cumpleaños de Gummy un día festivo oficial." Gummy era el lagarto mascota de Pinkie Pie.

"¡Bien!" Dijo Pinkie alegre. "¡Va a estar muy emocionado cuando se lo diga!"

De pronto un sonido extraño comenzó a emitirse del reloj de Pinkie. "¡Tengo que irme, Twilight! ¡Me olvidé de la fiesta de bienvenida en la nueva casa de Berry Punch!" Con esto, Pinkie se fue saltando mientras cantaba una canción.

_"¡Oh, el mejor hogar es en donde hay alegría, es en donde tus amigos están!, _

_¡Así que alegremos este lugar con una fiesta sin finaaal!"_

"¡Por fin!" Pensé que esas ponis no se irían nunca." Dijo Gilda, bajando de una nube y aterrizando suavemente frente a Twilight. "¿Una reunión productiva, Twilight?"

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabes de la reunión?" Twilight preguntó desconfiada. Se suponía que era secreta.

"Tengo mis métodos." Dijo Gilda, caminando alrededor de Twilight. "Y lo escuché todo. No parece que tus amigas tengan buenas ideas para tu reino…"

"¿Entonces qué, Gilda?" Twilight contestó. "¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor?"

"Solo estoy diciendo que si yo, fuera una princesa como tú, no escucharía las sugerencias de nadie. ¡Haría lo que yo quisiera! ¡Todo el reino se trataría sobre mí!" La grifo hizo un sonido parecido al de un ave, y voló hacia las nubes para causar problemas en alguna otra parte.

Twilight ignoró sus palabras. Nadie en su sano juicio escucharía el consejo de Gilda, una bravucona reconocida. Twilight confiaba en sus amigas más que en nadie. ¿Y por qué no lo haría? Ellas habían probado ser honestas y leales.

Pero, por otro lado, ellas no tenían años de estudios mágicos con la Princesa Celestia, como ella. Y sus amigas nunca habían vivido en Canterlot, así que era tonto esperar que supieran algo sobre la realeza.

Twilight volvió a su hogar y miró dentro de un gran cofre azul. Estaba lleno con sus nuevos atuendos y joyas de la coronación. Ninguno parecía ser de ella. Twilight tomó la Tiara de su estuche aterciopelado y la puso sobre su cabeza. Se miró en el espejo. Los blancos diamantes y rojos rubíes brillaban resplandecientes. La tiara la hacía verse un poco más alta.

Tal vez Gilda tenía un punto. Tal vez el secreto del liderazgo era escuchar a tu propio corazón en lugar del de los demás. ¿No fue eso lo que dijo Cadance?

Si ella iba a ser una verdadera princesa, tal vez solo necesitaba empezar a actuar como una.

La búsqueda sin dirección del hechizo del corazón de cristal comenzaba a molestar a Twilight, aunque ella intentaba actuar como una princesa lo mejor que podía. Ella aun no sabía dónde o cómo buscarlo. ¡Se estaba volviendo loca!

Incluso sitia que escuchaba voces, lo cual nunca erq una buena señal. Por ejemplo, esa mañana en el mercado de Ponyville le había preguntado a Cheerilee sobre qué tipo de frutas debería comprar. Cheerilee sugirió Zarzamoras, pero Twilight podía haber jurado que escuchó una voz proveniente de un montón de cajas diciendo "¿A quién le importa lo que a ella le gusta? ¿Qué tipo de fruta quieres tú, Twilight?"

Más tarde, cuando Twilight estaba cuidando de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, -Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle- Escuchó la voz de nuevo. Ellas habían estado en el parque de Ponyville, decidiendo qué es lo que iban a hacer por la tarde. Twilight estaba algo frustrada porque ella quería leerle a las potras una historia de uno de sus libros favoritos, pero todo lo que querían hacer era saltar la cuerda. Ella estaba sentada, viéndolas, cuando escuchó la voz de nuevo. "¡Míralas!" Susurró." "Tú sabes lo que es mejor para ellas pero ni siquiera te prestan atención. ¡Tú eres la princesa, por el amor de Celestia!"

Ella miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie que pudiera haberlo dicho.

Era extraño. Desde que Gilda había metido la idea en su cabeza sobre como no debería escuchar a sus amigas, Twilight había comenzado a sentir que las opiniones de todos los demás estaban mal. Pero era por Gilda, ¿Verdad?

Twilight decidió trotar por el bosque, esperando aclarar su mente. La calma de los verdes árboles y el silencio eran algo que solía ayudarla a resolver sus problemas.

Sin embargo, ella sólo estuvo sola por unos instantes antes de que un fuerte impacto indicara la presencia de otra, familiar poni rosa.

"¡Ahí estás!" Pinkie grito desde el otro lado del árbol. "¡Te he estado buscando tooodo el día! ¡Quería mostrarte mí increíble plan para las nuevas celebraciones del reino!… ¡Y también jugar, y pasear y comer cupcakes y todas esas cosas súper-geniales!"

"Gracias, Pinkie, pero no es un buen momento," Dijo Twilight tranquilamente. "Estoy algo ocupada, caminando." dijo señalando el camino frente a ella.

"¡Okay! ¿Estarás ocupada en diez minutos?" Preguntó Pinkie, caminando junto a ella, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Sí." Contestó Twilight. Comenzaba a sentirse frustrada. Ella solo quería estar sola.

"¡Okay! ¿Qué tal en veinte minutos?" Preguntó Pinkie. Ella creía que todo era un juego.

"¡No! Estoy ocupada ahora, estaré ocupada en diez minutos y estaré ocupada en veinte minutos. ¡Estaré ocupada todos los minutos!" Twilight gritó. Su collar comenzaba a apagarse, sus colores revolviéndose. "¿No te das cuenta de que no tengo tiempo para hablar de tus pequeñas, tontas fiestas?"

"¿Qué?" Pinkie Pie se dejó caer, lastimada por el comentario. "Lo siento, Twilight. Yo solo quería ayudar. Supongo que debería dejarte sola e ir a donde alguien me quiera. "

"¡Por fin!" dijo Twilight de manera burlona. "¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido!" Mientras trotaba alejándose, Pinkie comenzó a preguntarse qué es lo que estaba pasando con Twilight Sparkle.

Esta vez, no pensaba que era algo que una fiesta pudiera resolver.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Con la cabeza en las nubes.

Twilight Sparkle planeaba preguntarle a Rainbow Dash si había visto a Gilda la Grifo en alguna parte. Aunque ellas ya no eran mejores amigas, Rainbow Dash siempre veía las llegadas y partidas de la mayoría los habitantes de Ponyville. Había una buena vista del pueblo entero desde las nubes, así que tal vez ella sabía algo.

Tal vez hablar con la grifo de nuevo podría aclarar un poco la situación. Tenía que haber más sobre lo que intentó decirle a Twilight la noche en que apareció tras la reunión secreta. O tal vez no. Pero una princesa debería escuchar a todos, se dijo a sí misma. Especialmente porque aún no sabía cómo encontrar el hechizo.

Rainbow Dash estaba sentada en una nube en lo alto del cielo. Parecía estar discutiendo con un gran grupo de pegasos. No parecía escuchar a Twilight intentando llamarla desde abajo. "Que bien que tengo alas ahora." Pensó Twilight, emprendiendo el vuelo. Ella disfrutó del aire fresco en su rostro mientras se elevaba en el aire. Era divertido ser un alicornio.

"¡He juntado más nubes hoy que todos ustedes juntos!" Rainbow gritó a los otros pegasos. "¡Mis habilidades son superiores a las de cualquier poni!"

"Si eres tan buena, Rainbow Crash, ¿Por qué no nos ayudas?" Un Potro grande llamado Hops respondió. Su cutie mark eran tres balones de baloncesto.

"' ¡Rainbow!" Llamó Twilight, pero Rainbow no la escuchó.

"¡Tú lo pediste!" Rainbow contestó y despegó haciendo un giro de barril. Ella tomó una nube cercana, la combinó con otras dos y luego saltó sobre de ella. Una tormenta comenzó a llover debajo de ella como una cascada.

"¡Puedes llamarme Comandante Hurricane!" Rainbow dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Rainbow Dash!" Twilight gritó un poco más fuerte. ¿Por qué no estaba escuchando? ¡Una princesa intentaba dirigirse a ella! "¡Rainbow! ¡Préstame atención!"

Rainbow Dash finalmente se percató de su amiga, quien se veía algo extraña. "¡Oh, hey Twilight! ¿Estás aquí para hablar sobre mis geniales planes para la nueva guardia real?"

"No." Twilight giró los ojos como si contestar la pregunta fuera algo muy difícil. "¿Has visto a Gilda?" Rainbow inclinó la cabeza. Twilight estaba actuando muy extraño, y los colores en su collar estaban arremolinándose en su interior.

"¿Estás bien? Preguntó Rainbow.

"¡Claro que lo estoy! Ahora, ¿Has visto a Gilda o no?"

"Creo que está cerca de la granja con Trixie," Dijo Rainbow. "Las dos parecen estar pasando mucho tiempo juntas últimamente. Creo que algo anda mal, si me lo preguntas. Mezclar bromas y magia es una mala idea, ¿No crees Twilight?"

Pero Twilight no escuchó la última parte, porque ella ya se había ido, volando hacia Sweet Apple Acres. Ni siquiera se molestó en decir "Gracias".


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Bebiendo la baba de lirio.

Un buen montón de follaje es siempre el lugar ideal para el espionaje. Esa era precisamente la razón por la cual Twilight solía esconderse detrás de los árboles y asomarse por las orillas mientras hacía diversos tipos de investigación de campo.

Hoy Twilight se encontraba agachada detrás de un arbusto cerca del granero de Sweet Apple Acres. Había pasado los últimos diez minutos observando mientras Gilda y Trixie movían un barril de cidra fresca de la bodega y lo tiraban al piso. Glug, glug, glug, la sidra se derramó rápidamente. El por qué alguien desperdiciaría cidra tan buena era algo que Twilight no podía comprender. Aun así, ambas rieron mientras llenaban el barril vacío con alguna sustancia verde y viscosa que parecía ser baba de lirio del pantano Froggy Bottom.

"¡Esos ponis nunca sabrán lo que paso!" Gilda rió triunfante. "¡Esta debe ser una de mis mejores bromas!"

Trixie se unió "¡Y una vez que los desafortunados ponis que se sirvan de esta 'cidra' beban un sorbo, yo llegaré y conjuraré un magnífico hechizo que los salvará del horrible sabor!"

"Personalmente, creo que es más divertido no salvarlos… ¡Pero como tú quieras, Trix!" Dijo Gilda. "Esta alianza en serio está funcionando." Las dos chocaron las palmas.

"¡Hey!" Twilight gritó desde el arbusto. "¡Ustedes dos!"

Guilda y Trixie se apresuraron a cerrar el barril, y ambas se pusieron frente a él para cubrirlo. Miraron a su alrededor pero no pudieron ver a nadie hasta que Twilight salió del arbusto. Un par de ramas seguían atoradas en su crin.

"¿Quién eres, la policía encubierta de la sidra?" se burló Gilda "¿Ahora sigues las órdenes de Applejack? ¿O por fin estás dando algunas órdenes tú misma, como una verdadera poni real, eh?"

Twilight estaba un poco ofendida. "Bien, si debes saberlo, no podría importarme menos lo que hagan con esa sidra," Dijo Twilight, aunque definitivamente le diría a la abuela Smith que el barril estaba lleno de baba más tarde. "Estoy aquí porque… Porque… Quería preguntarte sobre…" Twilight no parecía encontrar las palabras correctas para pedirle a Gilda la grifo su ayuda.

Trixie dio golpes al piso con una pata impacientemente. Ella aun llevaba su túnica de mago y su sombrero puntiagudo adornado con estrellas. "¡La gran y poderosa Trixie no tiene todo el día, Twilight!" Ella aun estaba algo molesta de la ocasión en la que Twilight accidentalmente reveló que ella era un fraude frente a todo Ponyville, Trixie probablemente no se sentía tan grande y poderosa después de eso.

"¿De qué estabas hablando esa noche en mi hogar?" Twilight le preguntó a Gilda.

La grifo se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros casualmente. "Solo decía que si yo fuera una princesa, nadie tendría permitido decirme qué hacer." Gilda puso una garra sobre el hombro de Twilight apretando un poco fuerte, "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Twilight?"

"Quiero…" Twilight dudó. Era algo extraño que le estuviera pidiendo a Gilda su opinión al respecto. Pero estaba en lo correcto. ¿Por qué estaba Twilight gastando tanto tiempo y energía intentando escuchar a sus amigos en Ponyville, cuando sabía exactamente en donde encontrar las respuestas? El único lugar en el que siempre se sentía tranquila, sin importar donde estuviera "¡Quiero ir a la biblioteca! ¡La biblioteca del imperio de Cristal!"

Gilda asintió satisfecha. "Debo admitir que lo de la biblioteca es un poco raro. ¡Pero el Imperio de Cristal suena genial!" ¡Muy bien princesa Twilight! Tú siempre sabes qué es lo mejor."

Un momento después, el collar de Twilight comenzó a desvanecerse y se oscureció aún más. El cambio fue tan breve y sutil que Twilight no lo notó.

Pero había definitivamente una nueva determinación en sus ojos. Y era un poco aterrador.

Todo en lo que Twilight podía pensar ahora era la gigantesca biblioteca en el Imperio de Cristal. ¡Había cientos de libros! No era posible que el hechizo no estuviera oculto en las páginas de alguno de ellos. No podía esperar a comenzar con sus estudios y esconderse con sus libros por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

"Gracias por la ayuda." Le dijo Twilight a Gilda y Trixie. "¡Tengo que ir al Imperio de Cristal ahora mismo!" Twilight extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

"¡Eso suena genial! Yo también voy." Dijo Gilda, volando junto a ella. "¿Está todo hecho de cristal? ¿Cómo son los ponis de ahí?" Gilda comenzó a imaginarse a todas las víctimas inocentes a las que podría jugarle sus bromas. ¡Iba a ser tan divertido!

"¡Trixie irá con ustedes también!" Exclamó Trixie, trotando debajo de ellas. Ella se imaginaba una nueva ciudad llena de ponis que no habían visto su "Gran y poderosa" magia aun. ¡Iba a ser glorioso!

Las dos lacayas siguieron mientras Twilight se elevaba en el aire, cruzando Ponyville, ignorando todo a su paso. Fluttershy, quien estaba guiando a una fila de bebes pato de vuelta con su madre en el estanque, se percató de Twilight aproximándose. "Oh, ¡Hola, Twilight!" dijo en una voz muy baja. Ella sonrió y saludó. "¡Me alegro mucho de verte! Pensé en algunas nuevas ideas para el santuario de animales bebé que quería compartir contigo…"

Pero Twilight ni siquiera la vio y pasó a toda velocidad junto a ella. Iba tan rápido que la bonita crin rosa de Fluttershy voló con el viento creado por las alas de Twilight. Rarity observó la escena en completa conmoción. ¿Quién era esta poni y que había hecho con su mejor amiga Twilight Sparkle? Twilight siempre se detenía a hablar con sus amigos. Entonces Rarity notó que la gema en el collar de Twilight había perdido algo de su brillo. Eso era una mala señal.

"¡Oh, Fluttershy!" Dijo Rarity, trotando hacia ella. Ella llevaba un cuaderno grande de dibujo en su bolsa. Estaba lleno de nuevos diseños de atuendos que había pasado toda la mañana dibujando para el reino imaginario de Twilight. Aunque había estado molesta después de la reunión, ella aun quería ayudar a su amiga.

"¿Crees que me haya escuchado?" Dijo Fluttershy triste. "Twilight nunca ignoraría a alguien así a propósito, ¿Verdad?"

Pero antes de que Rarity pudiera mencionar el collar, Gilda la Grifo se dirigió a ellas. "¡Twilight es una princesa ahora! Se va al Imperio de Cristal y no necesita a un montón de tontos amigos de Ponyville como ustedes retrasando. Me lo dijo ella misma. ¡Así que déjenla sola!" Entonces emprendió el vuelo detrás de Twilight.

Rarity y Fluttershy intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. "Será mejor que busquemos a Spike," Dijo Rarity, mirando al cielo. "Él sabrá qué hacer."


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Reuniendo los cascos.

La librería Golden Oaks parecía estar ocupada, las luces estaban encendidas. Pero Rarity y Fluttershy ya habían tocado la puerta tres veces sin obtener respuesta. "¿Hay alguien en casa?" Fluttershy susurró, su voz apenas audible, como de costumbre.

Rarity se burló. "¡Nunca vas a llamar su atención de ese modo! Observa y aprende, cariño." Ella se enderezó y aclaró su garganta.

"¡Spiiiiike! ¿Estás aquíiiii?" Llamó Rarity frente a una de las ventanas frontales. Una fracción de segundo después, Spike abrió la puerta. "¡Hola Rarity!"

Fluttershy no estaba ofendida de que Spike no la hubiera saludado. Todo poni sabía que a Spike le gustaba mucho Rarity. Al menos lo hizo abrir la puerta. Este sostenía un gran bote de helado y parecía haber estado llorando.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

"¡Twilight volvió a olvidarse de mí!" Spike se lamentó. "¡Regresó al Imperio de Cristal y ni siquiera me lo dijo! Tuve que escucharlo de Cranky Doodle Donkey. El dijo que estaba pasando por Sweet Apple Acres mientras regresaba a su hogar y la escuchó hablar sobre el viaje con Gilda y Trixie"

"Desafortunadamente, es verdad," Dijo Rarity, entrando a la librería. "La vimos irse."

"Ni siquiera se despidió," Agregó Fluttershy. "Solo ¡Woosh! Y se fue."

"Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que Twilight no ha sido la misma hoy." Dijo Rarity.

Spike y Fluttershy asintieron "¡Y creo que es culpa de ese collar!"

"¿Huh?" Spike y Fluttershy estaban igualmente confundidos.

"La noche de la reunión intenté explicar que aunque el Espectro Cósmico es una gema hermosa, puede ser muy peligrosa si se le expone a demasiados sentimientos negativos. ¡Los absorbe y hace que el poni que lo lleva se sienta aun peor!"

"¡Oh no!" Dijo Fluttershy. "Pobre Twilight."

"¡Sabía que no era su culpa!" Spike saltó en el aire. "Tenemos que salvar a Twilight, ¿Estamos juntos?"

"¡Juntos!" Gritaron Rarity y Fluttershy. Todos asintieron en acuerdo. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era encontrar a Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie y explicarles lo que había pasado. Entre más pronto reunieran a las tropas, más pronto podrían subir al Friendship Express hacia el Imperio de Cristal para una misión de rescate.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Claro como el cristal.

"Escuchen, no me interesa lo que hagan-" Dijo Twilight enfadada a Gilda y Trixie. "¡Solo manténganse fuera de mi camino y no causen problemas!"

Twilight casi llegaba a la Biblioteca del Imperio de Cristal cuando se encontró con Shining Armor "¿Twily? ¡Creí que habías regresado a Ponyville!"

"¡Eso hice, pero regresé!" Dijo Twilight, agitando ansiosamente una pata. Estaba impaciente por mirar esos libros. Ella sabía que la respuesta teníaqueé estar ahí, en alguna parte.

"¡Bien! Deberías venir y almorzar conmigo y Cadance en el Castillo." Dijo Shining Armor.

"Eso suena bien, pero no tengo tiempo. Tal vez mañana. ¡Debo irme! ¡Nos vemos después!" Dijo Twilight, evitándolo.

El miró confundido a Twilight correr por la calle y dar vuelta en la esquina. Normalmente ella estaría muy emocionada de verlo. Se estaba comportando muy extraño, especialmente para Twilight….

Shining Armor se dirigió al castillo. ¡Tenía que encontrar a su esposa, y rápido!

Para Twilight era un escenario familiar el sentarse en un fuerte hecho accidentalmente de grandes libros. Ansiosamente, hojeó las páginas de un libro llamado Hechizos antiguos del Imperio de Cristal: Volumen cuatro. Después de los primeros tres volúmenes, empezaba a sentirse desanimada, pero siguió adelante. ¡El hechizo del corazón de cristal tenía que estar en alguna parte!

"¡Twilight! ¿Estás aquí?" Llamó la princesa Cadance, su voz resonando por la silenciosa biblioteca. Shining Armor se había dirigido directamente a buscarla al ver a su hermana actuar tan extraño. Algo no estaba bien, y sabía que Cadance podría ayudarla.

"Sí, estoy aquí." Twilight dio un fuerte suspiro desde su fuerte de libros. Ella no quería ver a Cadance en esos momentos. Se sentía avergonzada de no haber hecho ningún progreso con el hechizo. Cadance se asomó por una abertura en la precaria torre de libros.

"Oh, valla… Twilight…" Cadance agitó la cabeza. "Es justo lo que sospeché."

"¿Qué?" Twilight se quejó "¿Que soy un fracaso? ¿Una poni sin la menor habilidad para ser una líder?" Twilight agacho la cabeza, derrotada. "Celestia debería venir y revocar mi corona."

"No, no, no. No eres un fracaso." Dijo Cadance. Ella apuntó su casco al cuello de Twilight. El Espectro Cósmico había dejado de brillar completamente. "¡Mira! ¡Tus emociones han decaído tanto contigo misma y con los que te rodean que el collar está amplificando tus sentimientos negativos!"

La joven princesa miró la gema, sorprendida "Ni siquiera noté que el collar había cambiado…" De pronto, Twilight recordó a todos sus amigos en Ponyville. Rarity había intentado advertirle sobre la gema, pero Twilight estaba tan distraída intentando encontrar el hechizo que ni siquiera la escuchó.

En realidad, Twilight había ignorado todas sus ideas. De pronto pensó en el Día del pastel de Pinkie Pie, La cena en familia de Applejack, La guardia real de pegasos de Rainbow Dash, el santuario de animales bebé de Fluttershy , y la moda del reino de Rarity. Sus ideas no parecían tan malas ahora. Sus amigas solo intentaban ayudar, como ella se los pidió. ¿Y cómo les agradeció? Ignorándolas y pensando solo en sí misma.

"¡Oh, Cadance, he sido horrible con mis amigas!" Twilight dijo, levantándose. Varios libros cayeron como bloques de construcción. "¡Todo lo que he estado haciendo es pensar en lo que yo quiero sin escuchar las ideas de nadie más!" El collar comenzó a brillar un poco. "¡Tengo que encontrar a mis amigas y disculparme!"

La princesa Celestia sonrío al ver a Twilight galopar fuera de la biblioteca. Sabía que Twilight estaba de nuevo en el camino correcto.


	13. Chapter 13

Perdón por la tardanza pero he aquí el capitulo final de este libro, espero disfruten leerlo en español :)

Capítulo 13: PFF al rescate.

"¿En donde creen que se encuentre?" Dijo Applejack mientras las cinco ponis y el bebé dragón caminaban por las puertas frontales del Imperio de Cristal. Todo se veía tan lindo y brillante como en su última visita.

Rarity suspiró, satisfecha de ver los brillantes alrededores. "¿Por qué no soy un poni de cristal?" Se lamentó, recordando como su pelaje se había vuelto temporalmente brillante cuando recuperaron el corazón de cristal. Desafortunadamente, los efectos habían pasado.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" dijo Pinkie apuntando a la gran multitud de ponis de cristal reunidos cerca de la fuente. "¡Sea lo que sea, parece divertido! ¡Voy a ver!"

De pronto, una luz blanca brillante iluminó el cielo. ¡Pop! Se Escuchó un fuerte sonido. Vino de la dirección de la multitud. "¡Vamos todos!" Gritó Applejack, a la cabeza.

Applejack se abrió paso hasta el frente. Una carpa de rallas rojas y blancas había sido instalada. Enormes carteles colgaban a los lados de este, alabando los talentos de LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE, MAGA EXTRAORDINARIA. Gilda la Grifo estaba fuera de la carpa sobre una vieja caja de manzanas, "¡Adelante! ¡Adelante ponis de cristal!" Gritó Gilda. "¡Compren sus boletos ahora! ¡Pasen a ver a la unicornio más talentosa de Equestria, La gran y poderosa Trixie! ¡Solo tres bits cada uno!"

Un poni amarillo de crin dorada le dio el dinero a Gilda y entró a la carpa. Pinkie Pie miró a su alrededor emocionada. "¡Ooooh! ¡¿Alguien tiene tres bits que pueda prestarme?!" Dijo saltando.

"¿No saben que es una estafa?" dijo Rainbow Dash incrédula. "¡No puedo creerlo!"

Gilda continuó, sin darse cuenta de que el grupo de Ponyville estaba entre la multitud. "¡Trixie es tan poderosa que en una ocasión venció a una ursa mayor ella sola!"

Otro par de ponis de cristal entraron a la carpa.

"¡Hey, eso no es verdad!" Dijo Fluttershy. "Fue Twilight quien hizo eso. Bueno, se encargó de una ursa menor…"

"No puedo seguir viendo esto." Dijo Applejack. Ella trotó al frente de la multitud y subió a otra caja. "¡Ponis de cristal! ¡No paguen por ver este show! ¡Esta grifo y unicornio son cómplices intentando robar sus bits!"

Murmullos comenzaron a sonar entre la multitud.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" Gilda extendió sus alas. "¡Primero no se dan cuenta de que la princesa Twilight quiere deshacerse de ustedes! ¿Y ahora arruinan nuestro show? ¡Ustedes cinco son las peores ponis en Equestria!"

Trixie se asomo desde la carpa para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Los ponis de cristal miraron la escena con la boca abierta. Era más de lo que esperaban ver en el show.

"¡Nadie las quiere aquí!" Gritó Gilda. Pero ella no podría haber estado más equivocada.

"¡Eso no es verdad!" Una voz pasó por la multitud interrumpiendo el argumento. "¡Ellas son mis mejores amigas, y yo las quiero aquí!" Twilight atravesó la multitud de ponis de cristal y trotó hasta sus amigas.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Twilight. Ella no podía creer que habían recorrido todo el camino hasta ahí.

"¡Vinimos a rescatarte!" Dijo Pinkie Pie naturalmente.

"Les hable sobre el collar." Explicó Rarity. "Sabíamos que no estabas siendo tú misma."

"¡La Twilight que conocemos nunca sería mala con sus amigos!" Dijo Fluttershy.

"¡O nos cambiaría por esas dos!" Añadió Rainbow Dash, refiriéndose a Gilda y Trixie. Ambas estaban ahora discutiendo sobre si seguir o no con la función.

"¡Lo siento mucho! Creí que escuchar a mi propio corazón significaba decidir las cosas que yo quisiera para el reino." Twilight sonrió y el collar comenzó a brillar. "Ahora sé que a una princesa no la definen las cosas que elige para su reino. Todo lo que importa es cómo trata a otros ponis, especialmente a sus amigos." Ella se inclinó y los juntó a todos en un abrazo grupal. "¡Princesa o no, todos somos ponis por igual!" Dijo Twilight.

"¡Oh, Twilight!" Dijo Rarity. "¡Mira tú collar!"

La gema comenzó a brillar más de lo que lo había hecho nunca antes. La luz era palpitante, como un verdadero corazón latiendo. Cerca de ahí, el corazón de cristal comenzó a brillar también. Era casi como si ambas joyas estuvieran unidas por alguna fuerza invisible. Los ponis miraron en admiración como un enorme y brillante arco iris surgió del centro del corazón de cristal. ¡Entonces se arqueó directamente hacia el collar de Twilight!

"Ooooooh…" exclamó todo poni observando la escena

"¡Hey, miren eso!" Gritó rainbow. "¡Hay palabras en el corazón de cristal!"

Twilight lo supo inmediatamente. El hechizo del corazón de cristal finalmente se había revelado ante ella. Entonces trotó hacia él y admiró las palabras, que brillaban con luz dorada. Ella inhaló profundamente y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"¡En la amistad hay que confiar

Y esto siempre ha sido real!"

¡Solo así podrás reinar

Con tu corazón de cristal!"

El pelaje de Twilight brilló mientras el hechizo hacia efecto. ¡Por supuesto! Pensó al leer las palabras. La amistad siempre ha sido la respuesta a sus problemas. ¿Por qué pensó que sería diferente una vez que se convirtiera en princesa? Twilight miró a la multitud de ponis de cristal animándola, a sus mejores amigos junto a ella y a su hermano y Cadance mirándola orgullosos.

Twilight por fin se sentía como una verdadera princesa.

"¡Feliz día de pastel a todos!" Pinkie dijo alegre, saltando por el centro de Ponyville. Desde que regresaron del Imperio de Cristal, Twilight había comenzado a escuchar todas las propuestas de sus amigos como práctica para ser una verdadera líder algún día. Estaba funcionando a la perfección. A donde quiera que la princesa Twilight miraba, había familias de ponis felices disfrutando de cupcakes y tartas especiales hechas con frutas de cristal. "¡Feliz día del pastel!" Se decían el uno al otro.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders incluso habían hecho un cartel que decía "¡DIA DEL PASTEL DE PONYVILLE!" El cual estaba colocado al frente al ayuntamiento. "¡Gran idea, princesa Twilight!" Dijo El Sr. Cake desde su carro de postres. "¡Esto se está vendiendo como pan caliente!"

"Es pan caliente, cariño." Rió la Sra. Cake.

"¡No me lo agradezcan!" Dijo Twilight, caminando hacia donde estaban sus amigas, disfrutando de sus propios postres. "¡Agradézcanselo a Pinkie Pie! ¡Ella tiene las mejores ideas!"

Twilight le dio una pequeña mordida a su cupcake, teniendo cuidado de que su tiara no cayera de su cabeza. Aún necesitaba acostumbrarse a ella, pero a todos en el pueblo les gustaba que la llevara. "De hecho, todas mis amigas tienen las mejores ideas."

Rarity sonrió y guiñó un ojo. "También tú, princesa Twilight, ¡También tú!"

**FIN**

En unos días comenzare a subir el segundo, "Pinkie Pie y la rockeante fiesta ponipalooza"


End file.
